


Late Heat Cycle

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Dragonformers - Fandom, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers (Jurrasic Park Dragons)
Genre: Dragon sex, Egg Laying, F/M, First Heat Cycle, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: The young red and blue dragon who was of age to find a mate was a bit behind the rest of the dragons his age. That was Optimus Prime. He is a playful dragon that is in love with Ultra Magnus, but if Ultra wants to be Optimus' mate he needs to compete with Megatron for breeding rights, and prove to Optimus that he is not a brute like Megatron.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments, and suggestions. I also would like some help on how many eggs Optimus should have sired by Ultra. This is also dedicated to my best friend Tracy.

The young red and blue dragon youngling Optimus prime, was a bit behind many other dragons around his age. He had NOT gone into heat like the other dragons. it was worrisome to most, but Will knew it had been expected, after all Optimus had hatched very late. Will was also watching Ultra Magnus, a large blue and white and black markings dragon pacing. Looks like he was waiting worriedly too. Will smiled warmly, he already had the two as good friends, and knew they were a good match, it was just a matter of waiting for Optimus to finally enter his heat. Ultra was ready to plant his seed and his future within Optimus. They were both purebred as well so their little ones came from a long line of proud dragons. Optimus was currently sunbathing, resting and relaxing in his closure alone. He was also waiting to go into heat. Ultra waited patiently, but began to pace. One he was bored and two he was really worried. Will just watched carefully, and had assured Ultra multiple times that he was monitoring Optimus closely, and that it was to be expected considering he had hatched very late in the hatching season. Will was currently watching...and having his sandwich. Optimus wasn't worried and hoped Ultra would stop worrying SO much. it was all right to worry, but not to this level at the moment.

Ultra soon laid down under the sun and he sighed. Optimus finally lifted his head and looked to Ultra, "I appreciate your concerns, Ultra, honest. The mating season for dragon is far from being over, we have plenty of time." Ultra looked to him with his soft, icy blue optics and softly spoke, "I understand Optimus. I am sorry." Optimus purred, "It's what will make you an excellent mate when the time for me comes, Ultra." Across the way was Megatron in a different enclosure. He was watching them with his blood red optics, but Ultra just ignored him. Ultra watched Optimus and softly smiled, "I just want to be able to cuddle with you right now." Optimus raised his head and looked to Ultra and spoke, "You're sweet, you know that?" Ultra perked up, "I am?" Ultra spoke curiously. No one had ever told him that very often or in general. Optimus smiled softly and replied, "Yes, you are." Ultra would blush if he could, but he softly smiled. He came closer to the fence that separated him and Optimus. Optimus watched him with his soft sky blue optics and a warm smile. Ultra wanted to nuzzle Optimus in person so badly and lick him...as well as his favorite thing to do which was cuddling, as they would sunbathe.

Ultra softly purred and he relaxed by the fence. Optimus purred as well and enjoyed the nice warm sun. He was eager to start his family, but knew Primus had a plan. Ultra was relaxed and tried to make Optimus laugh too. Optimus watched Ultra with a soft smile on his face, he was glad Ultra was his chosen mate. Ultra rolled on his back and gave out playful roars. Optimus smiled softly and chuckled softly at Ultra's playfulness. Ultra brushed against the non electrical fence. Optimus smiled, he could tell Ultra would be a very affectionate mate when the time came. Ultra soon fell asleep in the sun. It was kind of funny. A butterfly landed on his nose, and he sneezed. Optimus chuckled a little bit. Optimus smiled softly as sleep slowly came over him as well. Ultra was willing to wait for Optimus to go into heat. As the sun set, rose and set, Optimus was monitored closely for said heat...Ultra watched him as well very closely and remained by the fence the entire time.


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see Ultra Magnus and Megatron battling for mating rights and claiming Optimus.

The sun soon rose over the island, and Ultra woke as the crowds began to flood into the park. Ultra yawned as he stretched and scratched his nails on the ground of the cave to sharpen them to fight. Also for his morning hunt. Ultra came out of his cave and he yawned once more as he stretched his large wings. He soon went out for his morning simulation hunt, and the crowds watched him as he did. He captured his prey before long and ate. He had blood dripping from his chops then licked it all of on his own. Soon at about noon Will came over the intercom for the humans and spoke, "In a few moments we will be opening the gates for all of them to naturally select who their mates will be." Then a few moments later the sound of gates unlocking could be heard and beeping. The gates slid open so all the dragons could pick their mates or challenge an opposing dragon. Megatron went to come over to Optimus, but Ultra growled as the testosterone ran through his blood and he ran and tackled Megatron to the ground and into the fence. Megatron roared in pain. Optimus rolled his optics and he sniffed around. He soon laid down on a nice warm rock that was being heated by the sun. Megatron chuckled darkly, "You will never win Optimus as your mate Ultra Magnus." Ultra roared and smacked Megatron with his large paw.

 

The other dragons settled things out way faster. 30 minutes later all of the other dragons had chosen their mates, and had already mated with each other. Ultra and Megatron had taken their fight to the skies. They were covered in blood. Optimus slightly growled. He didn't like having all the fuss be about him. Ultra bit Megatron's wing and he fell to the ground. Ultra landed on the ground and pinned Megatron to the ground, "You will NOT touch Optimus EVER!" Megatron slipped from his grip and surrendered as he sulked back to his area and the gates were now closed. Ultra had won Optimus. He soon came over to Optimus who was softly smiling at who was his "knight in shining armor". Optimus moved his tail out of the way as Ultra made sure that his jaw was clamped over Optimus' so Optimus didn't hurt him. He then mounted Optimus and began to mate with him. They were a little behind though because the majority of the dragons had already finished their heat cycles before and they had all already gotten their nests ready. 

 

Throughout the next few weeks Ultra and Optimus mated non-stop to ensure that Optimus would carry a large amount of eggs for Ultra. Today was the day that Will came in to give Optimus an ultrasound to see what they needed to expect for feeding. Ultra didn't mind Will and neither did Optimus. They both loved him. Will came in with the equipment and ran some tests. He soon got out the ultrasound and started looking for the eggs...A few moments later Will spotted 5 larger eggs inside of Optimus. Will softly smiled and looked up to Ultra, "It looks like you are going to be a dad big guy. Also you two have the most eggs out of all the other dragons here. They look nice and healthy too don't worry." Will then gave them their dinner as he left. After their dinner Optimus and Ultra went into their now shared cave. Ultra licked carefully over Optimus' baby belly in an affectionate way and softly purred. He was SO happy.


	3. The Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Optimus prepares to lay his eggs, but there is some complications so Will must help as well as Ultra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ;)

Ultra laid beside Optimus as the sun rose over the park. Ultra carefully got up and yawned. He was silent though so he didn't wake Optimus who was peacefully sleeping. Ultra soon carefully left the cave and headed to get Optimus some food, as well as himself. When Ultra was gone Optimus shifted and grimaced in pain. He tried getting up, but he couldn't...he just laid their groaning in pain, and his breathing wasn't normal either. Will returned to their particular enclosure and went to find Optimus and Ultra. Optimus was easy to find, as he was groaning in abdominal pain. Ultra had heard Optimus in pain and he ran over to him, and tried to comfort him. Optimus continued to groan as Will; in his hummer; pulled to a stop and got out with his equipment. He keyed in his access tot he enclosure and went in as the visitors began to show up. 

Visitors were all curious as to what was going on. Another member of the part explained that Optimus was possibly having some egg laying complications. Ultra gently licked him; he was worried. Will hummed as he came upon them, "All right, let's have a look see." Ultra backed up a little bit so Will had some space. Other dragons looked up from where they were. They were concerned for Optimus too. Will placed his things down beside him and he took something out so he could listen to Optimus for the sound from yesterday. Ultra listened very closely. Will hummed and nodded, "Same noise." Will then checked Optimus; considering how he was groaning. Ultra nuzzled Optimus lovingly. Will hummed and he worked and Optimus was breathing a little heavily as he continued to groan. 

Ultra blinked when Will found something was blocking the eggs from coming out. Skin had grown over since Optimus' body was reacting weirdly to his pregnancy. Will soon put Optimus under. Someone closed a gate between Ultra and Optimus. Ultra blinked and he tried to tear the fence down quickly, but realized that Will was trying to help Optimus. A couple hours later Will finished with the"surgery" and he had delivered the eggs too since Optimus wouldn't have been able survive through the process. He soon made sure that the eggs were safely in the nest. Before long Optimus woke and his carrying protocols kicked in. He went to the little ones carefully and he curled up around them to keep them warm. Ultra was soon allowed to come in when Optimus had wanted him to. He came and laid down beside Optimus. They both soon relaxed as they kept the eggs warm. All questions were answered to the guests and explained that Optimus had some complications so they had to hand deliver the eggs while Optimus was under anesthetic. The eggs were nice and healthy as well.


	4. The Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter all the dragons become parents, but the proudest will have to be Ultra and Optimus. Also Ultra protects his clan.

As the sun rose over the island the escape lights and sirens rang out. One of the miss bred Dragule's had escaped from its enclosure. Ultra woke from a dead sleep, and stood. He didn't bother stretching or waking up really, because the Dragule broke through the fence into his clan's enclosure. A Dragule came roaring into the scene. The adults roared in response and tried to fight off the intruder, putting their lives at risk for their unhatched offspring, Optimus went to help as well. Ultra was soon wide awake as he saw the attacker. Ultra used his wings and landed right in front of them and the Dragule. He roared very loudly. The others continued to growl, warning this Dragule off. This was something they had to fight off daily, as they were it's meal. The sky began to darken as something formed on the end of Ultra's tail. He used it to slam into the Dragule. Lightning soon formed as well and thunder. 

 

The others let him go at the Dragule, after all, he was not from the fire breathers, nor was he on the Dragule's regular menu. Ultra growled and swatted his paw at the Dragule's face. He then hit it again. The Dragule roared at Ultra and went after him, annoyed with Ultra's fighting back. Ultra lunged at the Dragule and bit onto it. He used his wings to get him away from the others.  The Dragule roared and swatted back at Ultra, knocking him away and charging at him. Ultra quickly got up and lightning struck the ground in front of the Dragule.  It was a large bolt of lightning, and it struck the Dragule just so, it flew off, whimpering and crying in pain. Ultra roared loudly to let it know not to come back.  The others looked to him, having never seen a Lightning dragon before. They saw him as a great dragon and were grateful to him. Ultra then just brushed it off and he went back to Optimus, his mate.

 

<\------>

 

Ultra sat down beside Optimus as a few of the eggs began to hatch. The egg itself cracked on the first egg, and out popped a cute little baby's head. This one was the oldest, and her name was Atlas. She would be the next clan leader when Ultra passed; she had white scales from her sire, and a few lighter blue streaks from her carrier; her personality was the sweetest as well, she would sure know how to boss her other siblings around. The second one was Bolt. He was completely black and had his carriers bright blue optics. His personality was like Ultra's and someday he could be a co-leader. The third egg to hatch was named Artemis, she was just like her sire as well, but was a mix of Optimus' calmness. She was completely red with Ultra's ocean blue optics. Then the last egg was the smallest and youngest. He is Achilles. His build is a spinning image of Optimus, and he is his mini version. He though had navy blue scales and bright blue optics. He was very shy though has well. 

Ultra had returned from announcing his little ones hatching to see Optimus curled up, and asleep with their four little ones. He was really proud to finally get to be a father. Optimus was proud as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and suggestions down below.


End file.
